Yusuke and the attack of the fairies
by Red Ikiuki
Summary: Hey! This is about a group of witches that are attacked by...FAIRIES? Yusuke and the gang have to protect them but, romance blossoms instead. Anyways pairings (eventually) Kurxoc Hieixoc YusxKay KuwxYuk...R&R -DISCONTINUED DUE TO... STUFF...-
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples! I'm Red! I'm new so please be kind. I'm a little confused on how this place runs so be patient! ^-^ This is my first fic called Yusuke and the attack of the fairies. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Yusuke and the gang walked silently to Koenma's office. It was six o'clock in the morning and Yusuke was generally pissed. They approached the huge building when Yusuke broke the silence. "Hey pacifier breath! Open up!" As if on cue the doors opened automatically. When they walked inside Koenma was in teen form holding a few papers. "Yo Yusuke!" he said glancing up from his work. "Hey Koenma. Why do you always schedule the demon attacks on my vacation?" Yusuke asked. Koenma sweat-dropped. "Well, I would have put Hiei and Kurama on the case, but surprisingly, they would have needed your help." Koenma said turning on the giant TV. On the screen there were ten or twelve girls holding hands and chanting. Yusuke looked puzzled so Koenma started to explain. "Here is your mission......"  
  
Well? Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed so far. Sry it was short. I've got homework to do. I'll update ASAP.  
^-^ Bye!  
  
~ * ~  
Red 


	2. Witches and other things

Hey peoples! I'm back! I got my first review! Yeah! Thank you ~Otaku Freak Kiken!~ Cliff hangers are evil..........that's why I put one there! ^-^ I forgot to put the parings in my story. YusKay KuwYuk KoeBot Hiei is a little OOC. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will. Maybe in my dreams.........but not in real life. On-ward with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Here is your mission. You must befriend these witches and protect them from the fairies." Koenma said to the confused detective. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! Fairies witches? I'm a killer of evil things! Not fairy tales!" Yusuke laughed. "This is no laughing matter Yusuke." Koenma stated. Koenma flipped the channel on the screen. Five girls appeared on the screen. "These are the leaders of the witches. Luna, Rae, Penny, Kit and Karen. They are stronger then any demon you've ever faced Yusuke, and they couldn't defeat the fairies! That's why they need your help." Koenma said. (A/N I own all of the witches in this story please don't steal!) "Who is the eldest?" Kurama asked. "That would be Rae. She is a few years older then all of them. She has powers beyond belief! Even more powerful then Genkai!" Koenma said changing the channel again. It showed a girl about Yusuke's height. She had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a red kimono with dragons on it. Kuwabara started to drool. "What a babe!" he shouted. Koenma sweat-dropped. "Well that 'babe' could kill you Kuwabara. So be cautious!" he shouted. Again he flipped the channel. "This is Luna. She has very powerful dark magic. Be careful of her shadow attacks Yusuke." The girl on the screen had red hair that was tied into pony-tail. It looked strange with her vivid green eyes. She wore a midnight blue kimono. Koenma flipped the channel once again. (A/N probably getting annoyed by that aren't ya?) Two girls appeared on the screen. "These two are Kit and Penny. They don't look very strong, but they can combine their powers to create lightning and fires." Koenma said. The first girl Penny was blonde. She had blue eyes and wore a silver kimono. The girl next to her was Kit. She was also blonde. She had violet eyes and wore a gold kimono. "This is the last girl. Her name is Karen. She has unknown powers so be careful." Koenma said in a serious tone. Karen had shoulder length hair that was brown. She had hazel eyes and wore a white kimono. "These five girls are head of a coven. They teach younger witches techniques that can be deadly. That is why you must convince them you are friendly. Hiei that means no insults, snubbing or trying to blow them up." Koenma said quickly. Hiei gave a "hn" and looked away. "I said no snubbing!" Koenma shouted. Hiei looked at the teen with the pacifier and said nothing more. (a/n like he said anything to begin with...-_-' ) "Alright guys. Here is the portal. Any last minute questions?" Koenma asked opening a portal. Yusuke raised his hand. "Koenma? If they're witches then aren't they evil?" Yusuke asked. Koenma shook his head. "No Yusuke. You see, Spirit World formed a kind of.......friend-ship I guess you can say.....we protect the witches and they'll do their job of protecting innocents on earth. That's why we need you to protect them." Koenma said. "Have fun!" he shouted opening the portal. "WAIT!" Yusuke shouted. But it was to late they were in the strange world of witches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bold Faced words.  
  
Coven- In case you didn't know, a coven is a group of witches that practice charms, and spells.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Red: hey peoples! I hope you like this story so far. Yusuke tell them to review.  
  
Yusuke: do I hafta?  
  
Red: *glare*  
  
Yusuke: fine! Review and no flames please. 


	3. Meeting Luna and Rae

Hey peoples! In this chapter you'll meet the witches. I own all of the witches so no stealing. Disclaimer: Red doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (why else write a fic?) Parings, YusKay KuwYuk KoeBot KurLun(oc) HieRae(oc)  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~~~ *~~~~~* ~~~~ *~~~~~~*  
  
"WAIT!" Yusuke shouted. But it was to late. They were in the strange world of the witches. "Do they know we're coming?" Yusuke finished with a sigh. At once they heard rustling in the bushes. They whipped their heads and saw the five girls from before.  
"Rae there are intruders!" Luna shouted pulling out a katana. The boys backed away nervously and Yusuke spoke up. "Hey wait a second! We're from Spirit World." Yusuke said shaking his hands in front of his face. Rae pushed Luna back-wards. "Excuse my sister but how can we trust you?" she asked. "Duh! Do you think a bunch of humans would just pop out of no-where and know about Spirit World?" Yusuke explained. Luna lowered her katana and looked at Rae. "Well little sister explain your self this time!" Rae scolded. "Sorry..." Luna muttered and walked toward the coven.  
  
When they arrived at the at the coven the witches stopped to stare at the four boys. There was whispers almost immediately. "Shh........there is no need for alarm! They are from Spirit world!" Rae shouted silencing the crowd. The boys stared at the witches but kept walking. They reached a tent and rested inside.  
  
"So you're trying to say that you're going to protect us? Look not to be rude or anything, but if we couldn't beat them how can you?" Luna asked handing the four some tea. "Ha! Listen, if we could beat the four saint beasts, win the dark tournament, and kick major demon ass, why wouldn't we be able to beat a few little fairies?" Yusuke snickered. Rae glared at him. "You will find out when they attack tomorrow." She said sitting down next to the detective. "Attack tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked nervously. "Yes you nit-wit! Attack tomorrow!" Luna said. "They've been attacking us for three months on every Friday night. If today is Thursday what would tomorrow be?" she asked. "Uh........" Kuwabara started. "Never mind!" she said walking towards the tent flap. (the door.) "Jeez! Is she always this rude?" Kuwabara asked. Rae nodded her head and sighed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red: hey guys! Ok I'm getting tiered of no reviews so review please!  
Yusuke: When do I get to kick demon ass? Red: when I feel like it! Bye! 


	4. Meetin' Karen Kit and Penny

Hey guys! Gomen for the no updates. I was very busy.  
  
Yusuke: that's your excuse for everything!  
  
Red: is not!...... .bastard  
  
Yusuke: what'd you say?!  
  
Red: *sweat-drop* nothing absolutely nothing! Anyway here is the new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Red does not own anything. NOTHING NADA ZILCH!.....and any other words for zero.......-_-'  
  
Red: *eye twitch* you're pathetic ya know that?(PS. Thank you ~ The Dark Witch ~) ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As soon as Luna left the room three more girls entered. "Hey there boys! I'm Karen! What's your name? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh ,huh?!?!" (A/N a little too much sugar...-_-)  
  
The gang sweat-dropped. "Uh.....my name's Yusuke. These guys are Kuwabara Kurama and Hiei." Yusuke said pointing to the three behind him. "Oh! Wow! Now just a few questions:  
  
Wheredidyoucomefromhowdidyougetherewhatsyourfavoritecoloranddoya  
wanabemyfriend?" she asked quickly. "Huh?" Yusuke asked confused. Karen sighed. "Where did you come from, how did you get here, what's your favorite color, and do ya wanna be my friend?" She asked slowly. "Uh....the human world, a portal, green, and...sure." Yusuke said. "Yea! Hi new buddy! Wanna go down to the lake and fish or ride a bike or," she was cut off with a hand covering her mouth.  
  
"ENOUGH KAREN!" Rae shouted. "Humph! You're so mean!" Karen said. She walked over to the table, ripped open a portal with her hand (A/N O_O) and jumped through it. The gang stared in disbelief. Rae looked at the gang and smiled. "She can open portals wherever she wants to." she explained. Yusuke twitched and stared at the two blondes. "Hello! My name is Penny! The girl next to me is Kit." She said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hey! I'm Yusuke. You already know the rest of them right?" Penny and Kit nodded. Rae walked over to Kit and Penny. She placed a hand on their shoulders. "You guys better prepare the other troops." She said. The blondes nodded and walked out of the tent.  
  
"Other troops?" Kurama asked. Rae nodded. "You see, our coven is made of the strongest witches. We use the witches to help us in battle. Kit and Penny make sure they are in tip-top shape for battle. That reminds me......" her voice trailed off as she re-opened the portal Karen jumped through. "Karen time for you to make the banishing potions!" As if at an instant Karen reappeared. "Reporting for duty 'Captain Rae'!" She finished with a solute as Rae sweat-dropped.  
  
"Luna you better come here too!" Rae shouted out the tent flap. Luna shimmered inside with a small frown. "What now general?" she asked plopping down next to Hiei. "I need you to train these boys. They don't stand a chance against the fairies at this rate. When Karen is done with the potions she will assist you." Rae finished walking out the door.  
  
Luna stared in unison at the four detectives. "Great! Let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the better." She said sarcastically. They approached the training ground in silence. "So......how much farther?" Yusuke asked. "You're the detective, you figure it out." Luna said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red: hey peoples! Hey, if you got any ideas for the fic, feel free to tell me!  
  
Kurama + Hiei: *fall through ceiling.*  
  
Red: O.o What the hell?  
  
Yusuke: hey guys! Kurama: hello Yusuke!  
  
Hiei: hn.........  
  
Red: ^-^ Hey guys!  
  
Kurama: hi Red.  
  
Hiei: hey......... *walks away*  
  
Red: peoples I'm tired of getting no reviews! I feel very bad that I'm not getting any so REVIEW!  
  
Kurama: 0.0 You could be nicer ya know......  
  
Red: yea....... I don't wanna *walk away*  
  
Kurama: ^ ^' *sweat-drop* well I guess I have to. Review PLEASE 


	5. training begins

Red: Hey peoples! How'd you like chapter 4?  
  
Yusuke: it sucked! You're a crappy writer!  
  
Red: I am not! *sob*  
  
Kurama: 0_0...... is Red crying?  
  
Yusuke: Looks that way..... ^-^  
  
Kurama: *glare* what did you do?  
  
Yusuke: ............-_-'  
  
Kurama: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU F-ING DO?!  
  
Yusuke: I said she was a crappy writer is all...........  
  
Kurama: she's not a crappy writer!  
  
Yusuke: yes she is!  
  
Red: *sigh* while those two are fighting let me make this strait.... I own all of the witches in this story. NOT YOU! I would also like to thank Otaku Freak Kiken once again! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Red does not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Red: on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're the detective, you figure it out." Luna said coldly. Yusuke sighed as Luna opened the training arena doors. The gang's eyes widened at the huge arena. "Whoa! I haven't seen any thing this huge since....my science teacher's ass!" Yusuke said in awe.  
Kuwabara sweat- dropped while the other two chuckled. (A/N.......well Kurama chuckled, Hiei snickered......-_-' ) Luna sighed and led them to the fighting ring. "Alright. Who is my first victim?" Luna asked.  
  
Kuwabara stepped up proudly. "I'll fight first." He said. Luna smirked. "Fine then. Enter the ring and choose, weapons, fists or powers." She said. "Let's fight with powers!" Kuwabara shouted taking out his spirit sword. "Powers it is then." Luna said entering the ring.  
  
"You start first human. I can crush you in one blow." Luna said threateningly. Kuwabara gulped but charged at the green-eyed girl. "Spirit sword!" Luna easily dodged the attack and struck Kuwabara in the chest with a glowing, black, knife.  
  
"Ha! Gotcha!" she laughed as Kuwabara doubled over in pain. Luna was about to attack him once more but a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Enough Luna! We're training them not killing them!" Luna whirled around to see Karen with a smile. She was now dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt. Her chestnut hair was now in a tight, high pony-tail. Her hazel eyes shimmered as she laughed.  
  
Luna sighed and pulled her knife away from Kuwabara's throat. "That's better! Now I wanna train one of 'em!" Karen said looking the boys over. "Hmm.......... how about it Yusuke? You up to a good fight?" Karen said pulling out a gun. Yusuke gulped. "Uh... ha, ha, ha, no thanks." Yusuke laughed nervously. Karen pouted. "You're no fun!" she said.  
  
Before Karen could ask Hiei to fight,Rae burst into the arena. "Come on you two! The fairies are here!" Karen's eyes widened as Luna narrowed her green orbs. "Where are they attacking now?" She asked. "The sick beds! We have to hurry! People are still recovering in there!" Rae shouted.  
  
The group nodded and ran after Rae to the sick beds. When they reached the hospital wing, (not from Harry Potter peoples!) it was on fire. The three girls rushed into the blazing flames. The boys heard a scream, and nothing more..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Red: Hey peoples! So what'd you think?  
  
Kurama: uh.....Red where is Yusuke?  
  
Red: in the closet.......  
  
Kurama: why?  
  
Red: cause he was mean to me.....  
  
Kurama: ok.............-_-'  
  
Red: ^-^  
  
Kurama: Red why don't you talk to the readers now?  
  
Red: right! A-hem....... who screamed? Did they get there in time? Find out in the next chapter of Yusuke and the attack of the fairies!  
  
Kurama: don't forget to review!  
  
Red: see ya! ^ ^v 


	6. Fires and Fairies on friday night

Red: Hey guys! Nice cliff-hanger no?  
  
Kurama: .................. : (  
  
Red: What's the matter kitsune?  
  
Kurama: I want a bigger role in the story!  
  
Red: Maybe I can make you save a person from the medical tent......  
  
Kurama: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Red: ........ Kurama you made me deaf!  
  
Kurama: ^-^  
  
Red: onward with the fic!  
  
Kurama: which I'm in!  
  
Red: we all know that.......  
  
Disclaimer: Red does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Red: .....................but I do claim to the witches. Oh yeah thank you again  
~ Otaku Freak Kiken! ~ ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys heard a scream and nothing more. The four boys ran inside to reveal Rae and Luna unconscious on the floor and Karen coughing uncontrollably. Yusuke and Kuwabara picked up the five girls that were under going recovery. Hiei picked up Karen and Rae while Kurama picked up Luna.  
  
(A/N......there! Happy now? Kurama: yes ^-^) They rushed out of the room and tried to wake up the two unconscious witches. "Rae! Luna! Wake up you guys!" Karen shouted, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Yusuke took notice of this and put an hand on Karen's shoulder. "Don't worry! They'll be fine." As soon as the words escaped Yusuke's throat, Luna sat up bolt right. Doing this, Kurama's first reaction was to drop her on the floor. (Kurama: hey!) "Ouch! What do you think you're doing?" she shouted. Kurama sweat-dropped as Luna rubbed her head.  
  
Karen laughed and hugged the red- haired witch. "Hey Karen.." Luna said returning the embrace. "Is Rae going to be alright?" Luna asked in a quivering voice. Hiei glanced at the girl in his arms. Karen sighed. "I don't know Luna. I just don't know............."  
  
As soon as Karen spoke these words the fairies appeared out of no where. "So witches....have you given up yet?" they asked. "We will never give up!" Karen shouted. Yusuke stepped in front of the group. "Let's go fairy dudes! You and me right here, right now!" The fairies discussed it for a minute before one of them said: "We accept your challenge." The fairies and Yusuke got into battle positions but before they could fight a girl with burgundy colored hair stood up weakly and shouted.................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Yes Otaku Freak Kiken that is you! ^-^)  
  
Red: hey again peoples!  
  
Kurama: hi!  
  
Red: Yo, have you people ever gotten a song stuck in your head and it just wont go away?  
  
Kurama: What song do you have in your head Red?  
  
Red: I don't know but I feel annoyed with this god damned song stuck in my head!.............................................. ok I feel better now! ^-^ Review please!  
  
Kurama: I will never understand you....... -_-'  
  
Red: ^______^  
  
Kurama: like she said before REVIEW please  
  
Red: I just realized I said please! O.O  
  
Kurama: ha! I'm rubbing off on you! ^-^  
  
Red: ooh....I hate you..............  
  
Kurama: ^_____^  
  
Red: hey that's my smile!  
  
Kurama: ^-^'  
  
Red: that's better. (P.S. the third person to review to me will be put in the story. If I e-mail you, you have been chosen to be in the story! K? K!) 


	7. I AM SO SORRY! READ THIS PLEASE!

Red: I am so sorry my faithful readers! This is why I haven't been updating! My computer lost my data for this chapter!  
  
Yusuke: WHAT?!  
  
Red: Yep. The power went out and all of my pieces of work were erased from the memory banks. I am going to rewrite the seventh chapter first, before my other pieces of work.  
  
Kurama: So you're saying ALL of your pieces of work were erased?!  
  
Red: Hai. This is the only document that will not be erased since I just typed it now.  
  
Yusuke: Even that 36 page document you spent 2 days strait on?!  
  
Red: Holy s*** I totally forgot about that! No!  
  
Kuwabara: So what?  
  
Red: That was a project due for school you baka! That counted 8 test grades!  
  
Yusuke: ouch! F plus, plus people!  
  
Red: Shut it Kayko boy!  
  
Yusuke: Lame comeback.  
  
Red: Yeah, I know. Well I'll get back at you cause guess what? You were gonna lose to the fairies any-ways!  
  
Yusuke: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!  
  
Red: You wanna try me?  
  
Yusuke: no...  
  
Red: Good inu. *pats Yusuke's head*  
  
Hiei: Baka no onna....  
  
Red: I thought that was your name for Rae.  
  
Kurama: That's his name for all girls.  
  
Red: Ok....-_-;;;;;  
  
Hiei: Baka no kitsune...  
  
Kurama: What got you so upset?  
  
Hiei: Half of this onna's work included new stories that were going to be posted on Fanfiction.net and I actually approved of them.  
  
Red: 0.o woah... ok then, any way. I am so sorry peoples! Now might be a good time to suggest ideas for the story since I'm re-writing it.  
  
Kurama: Can you make Karasu come in the story and kill him please?!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! And can I beat Urnimashi (sp.?) in a fight?  
  
Yusuke: in your dreams!  
  
Red: I MEANT THE READERS. NOT YOU PEOPLES!  
  
Gang: Right. *sweat-drop* Review and tell her please! 


End file.
